With the advent of computers and computer software, users have become accustomed to receiving, entering, editing, filtering and otherwise utilizing data of various types. Spreadsheet applications have become very popular for allowing users to handle large amounts of data and for performing many different computations and data organization functions. Spreadsheet application users may enter and manipulate large amounts of data with the help of a variety of mathematical and data organizing formulas and functions. Unfortunately, entering and modifying spreadsheet application formulas and functions can be a difficult task for many users owing to the typically unique structure (or, syntax) used by their spreadsheet applications. In addition, with the advent of touch-enabled computing devices, entering and manipulating such formulas and functions using a touch interface often is particularly difficult. And, while many touch-enabled devices provide pop-up soft keyboards, such soft keyboards often consume half or more of the available display space of a given device making entry and use of such formulas and functions frustrating to the user.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.